


What a Girl

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [30]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 Back to School Blues, Family, Gen, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching someone from the shadows when they don’t know it is kind of cool, as Kaiba knows all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new little Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was listening to Cat Lore and Egyptian Music from the soundtrack to the 2004 film Catwoman, and the teaser trailer for the film as well. It was then that, while listening to them, I got an idea for a new Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot, but a different, little one this time. I figured that, after reading so many Yu-Gi-Oh drabbles — especially the ones with Kaiba in them — I might as well try my hand at one myself. After all, I like the idea of Kaiba as a vampire, especially because he’s so easy to write for that way.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Jeff Franklin (also a genius) owns Full House. The song lyrics to Dangerous to Know by Hilary Duff and Father Figure by George Michael belong with their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

What a Girl

_Some secrets need to be kept_  
_Some stories should never be told_  
_Some reasons shouldn’t be understood_  
_They just might turn your blood cold_

_Who needs all the answers_  
_Who takes all the chances_  
_Who said the truth’s gonna save you_  
_When the truth can be dangerous_

_Like the way I feel_  
_It’s alright to steal_  
_What I need from you_  
_Do what I have to do_  
_Say what I have to say_  
_Go where I have to go_  
_And that’s dangerous_  
_Dangerous to know_  
~Hilary Duff, **Dangerous to Know**

_That’s all I wanted, something special,_  
_Something sacred in your eyes,_  
_For just one moment, to be bold and naked_  
_At your side_

_Sometimes I think that you’ll never understand me_  
_Maybe this time is forever, say it can be_

_That’s all you wanted, something special,_  
_Someone sacred in your life_  
_Just for one moment, to be warm and naked_  
_At my side_

_Sometimes I think that you’ll never understand me_  
_But something tells me together, we’d be happy_

_I will be your father figure (oh baby)_  
_Put your tiny hand in mine (I’d love to)_  
_I will be your preacher teacher (be your daddy)_  
_Anything you have in mind (it would make me)_  
_I will be your father figure (very happy)_  
_I have had enough of crime (please let me)_  
_I will be the one who loves you_  
_Until the end of time_  
~George Michael, **Father Figure**

His cobalt eyes glowing in the darkness as he watches from the shadows in the corner he has picked out himself, Kaiba smirks as he eyes the little blond-haired girl lying on her right side in the bed, fast asleep. She is seven years of age.

He then plucks her name from her mind — Stephanie Tanner. _The picture of innocence itself,_ he thinks. _But innocence never lasts for long._

With that, he makes up his mind.

After checking that the other girl, who he knows is Stephanie’s older sister, is in a deep sleep, Kaiba, wearing black slacks, a long sleeved black shirt without buttons and with a bit of a turtleneck, a belt with a beveled engraving of KC, a flowing purple-colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom, a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms and very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back on his feet, then makes his move.

He steps out of the shadows and along the carpet in a catlike fashion over to Stephanie's bed. When he finally reaches her bedside, he bends to her level. For a while, Kaiba studies her face with his eyes. _She is so beautiful,_ he thinks. _If it were possible, an angel could’ve carved it out of either marble or stone._ Still, he believes that she is one of those rare girls who is a beauty even as a child. That is, if there ever is such a thing.

Allowing himself a secret smirk, Kaiba then raises his right hand and runs his fingers through Stephanie’s blonde locks. He curls one of them around his index finger and feels the strands, as though he can see the beauty in each strand there is. After a few minutes, smirking still, Kaiba loosens the ring of hair, and then moves his mouth onto Stephanie’s in a deep and very intriguing kiss.

It tastes quite sublime. Like strawberries, cherries and a little bit of sugar all mixed in together. But still, to Kaiba, a kiss like that is divine. Heavenly. Whatever most mortals want to call it or give it a name for. However, it’s much more than that.

To Kaiba, it’s the kiss of a big brother figure to a young girl he sees as his little sister figure.

Finally he pulls his mouth away. Before Stephanie has a chance to wonder who it is that has kissed her — or even let a moan escape her lips in a siren-like fashion — Kaiba then makes his move as she opens her eyes and reveals to him the cobalt beauty that hides behind those lashes in the nighttime. He raises his index finger and presses it to her lips.

Finally, he leans over and places a kiss on her forehead, and then pulls his index finger away from her trembling lips.

Stephanie is quiet for some time after he silently leaves, slipping into the shadows in the catlike manner that is always associated with him. It’s like an aura of some kind.

However, after she soon falls asleep, something stays with her in her mind. It’s not his hair — the color of dark chocolate and always looking fine. It’s not how he moved his long fingers across her cheek — with very precise movements, almost as though he knows what he’s doing.

It’s his eyes — the cobalt color of the ocean. Sometimes they darken like the clouds in the sky before a storm comes in. The proverbial “calm before the storm”, as she’s heard some people call it.

His eyes haunt both her and the dreams that come to her. For the rest of the night, they’re all she sees.

The next day, as Stephanie writes in her notebook about the dream she’s had, only two words keep on coming back to her mind: cobalt eyes.

She can’t escape them, no matter how much she wants to.

And she knows she never will.

But she also wonders who they could belong to — even though they’re a little bit like her own, but also very different.

**~Finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
